Im Not Gone, Just Left For Awhile
by Im-Not-Crazy-Just-Hyper
Summary: After Thals secretly plans her own runaway scene she finds people. But does her family & friends know? Of course not! This is the story of searching for her and not giving up. The worst part? Clues lead question and answers. 1st fic. Plz R&R.


**HELLO! So, this is my first fanfic, but instead of going on and on about me, here's the AU story!**

**Full Summary: After Thals, secretly plans her own runaway scene, she finds people. But does her family and friends know? Of course not! This is the story of searching for her and not giving up. The worst part? Clues lead question and answers but that is just the beginning. The good part? Knowing her, everything is always planned out.**

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV: October 15, 2001<em>

_"NO! My daughter can't be gone!" I saw my aunt cry as my uncle hugged her and said comforting words. I was only 13 years old when my 13-year old cousin disappeared. The police have been searching for a month, since October. Reporters kept camping outside the house, asking and receiving nothing. I haven't cried at all. Don't get me wrong but I love my cousin, really. We have only been separated for a year. We practically grew up together. Heck, I don't even consider her as a cousin. More like my sister. _

_"Ms. Grace, we have tried everything, but she hasn't appeared. I'm sorry." Officer Williams bowed his head down as my aunt and uncle cried even harder._

_"Mommy, where is Thals?" asked my 9-year old cousin, Jason._

_"S-she's at camp." My aunt replied as she hugged him. He frowned and was about to speak but my uncle shushed him and hugged the two of them. I felt like a trespasser. I wasn't supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be at home, taking care of my 9-year old sister Brianna, who is the worst sister ever. Step-Mom and Step-dad always take her side and work late._

_"Percy, sweetie, please head home. I don't want you to be in trouble." My aunt is more like my real mother than the person that always yells at me for nothing. She smiled weakly and I smiled back and left. That was the last time I ever stepped on New Jersey, my cousin's hometown._

_10 years later_

_Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring! _I threw my alarm clock across my room. I groaned and got up. I took a shower, changed into jeans, a green shirt, and Nikes. I was supposed to be at work today, but I managed to convince my boss to let me take this day off. I went into my kitchen in my huge apartment, in New York City. I baked pancakes and toast, along with orange juice. I finished "cooking" and went into my living room to watch TV. I flipped through the channels, until one caught my attention.

_"It's been exactly 10 years since the disappearance of Stephanie Robins. The police had given up the search 5 years ago, after having not a single clue, until Mary Cocks found a letter." _The screen changed as there was a reporter outside a nice looking house. I didn't notice that my mouth was wide open. I was in shock. Why did they give up? How come I never knew?

"_Mary Cocks found a letter in dug in her backyard. Tell us Mary, how you found out." _The male reporter asked her. She looked about 40 years old.

"_Well, I was going to plant my new plants, when I came across a sealed envelope. Being me, I opened it and found it dating October 5, 2001." _I was in shock. My cousin might have written this, letter 10 days before she disappeared.

"_Well, what did it say?" _The reporter named Clark asked.

"_It said, __Dear people who might be worried or amazed, in approximately10 days, something would happen, although, I'm not sure what. My dreams have been getting stronger. I'm getting scared, so I thought to write a letter to you guys. All I want to say is that no matter what happens, I love my family and everybody who has been always there for me. __That's all it says in English. The rest is in what I think is French." _I was shocked. I never thought that what Thalia told me 10 years ago was true. Why didn't I listen to her?

_"Well, can you read French?" _Clark asked very excited and annoyed that Mary stopped.

"_Oh, alright. I'll translate it. It says: __MK, don't forget what I always told you. __In red ink it says something that I can't read. It looks smudge."_Mary squinted as Clark was saying something. I wasn't paying attention. I was just trying to remember what Thals always told me; something about plans…

_October 6, 2001 (a day after the letter)_

_We were sitting in a bench in a park. We were both eating Vanilla ice-cream._

_"So, how's life?" I asked Thalia._

_"Huh? Oh, good yeah, pretty good." It didn't take long enough to know that something was in her mind._

_"Spit it out." I saw her blink but answered me._

_"Alright no point to arguing with you, but promise me to not tell anyone?" I nodded._

_"Well, what would it be like to live a double life? I mean, what if there was an incredibly, cleverly, and dangerous plan to solve my… encounters?" We stayed silent for a couple minutes. I knew what she was talking about. Ever since the dreams started, she would be very cautious or look lost. Since that day, she always bugged me about her suggestion and how life always has plans. God has them, but we don't know them._

_"One day, I'm going to reach my destiny. I may not know what it is, but I will reach it. People should never give up, no matter what." The last words I ever heard from her. _

I snapped out of my daze as I realized something. Thalia's best friend was the only person whom she trusted the most besides me. She might know something about what Thals was planning. I got up and looked for my yellow pages book. I found it under my bed. Typical me. I opened to the A section and looked for Annabeth Chase. Ha! Bingo!

_Annabeth Chase: History Teacher at New York City, NY. _

_Phone Number: 678-539-8267_

_Address: Unknown_

_Work Place: Unknown_

_Age: 23_

_Notes from Annabeth: Hi! I'm usually not available but if it's important call me!_

I tried searching for her on the internet but I found out nothing more about her. I gave up and decided to call her.

_Ring-ring-ring-ring_. I got impatient and was about to hang up but stopped.

_"Hello?" _I smiled.

"Hey, Annabeth, remember me, Percy Jackson? Cousin of your best friend… Thalia Grace?" I heard her gasp but answered.

_"Percy? Oh my god! How's life? And yes I do remember you. Is something wrong? How did you get my number? What happened?" _She sounded curious but concerned.

"Oh, nothing, but first of all, life is okay, no nothing's wrong, and your number is in Yellow Pages, and I just wanted to ask you some… things." She hesitated.

_"Oh, well okay, but where do you want to meet?" _I smiled.

"Is Central Park okay? In that new café, okay?"

_"Yeah, sure, I'll meet you there in 30 minutes?" _I nodded but then remembered that she couldn't see me.

"Yes, that's fine. See ya." I replied as I started to 'clean' my apartment.

_"Great! See ya!" _We hanged up and I got to work. 10minutes later my home was 'cleaned' up. I got my keys and put on my jacket as I passed by the neighbor's door.

"Hey, son!" I grimaced and turned around to see Mr. Roberts, a 70 year old man who would always stop you for a chat.

"Hey, Mr. Roberts," I smiled as I made my way towards him.

"So, I've heard that that Steph Robins case has been closed!" I sighed.

"Sir, that was 5 years ago." He got a confused face.

"What? But I thought that was last month." I sighed again and nodded.

"Yes sir that was last month." I rolled my eyes and walked faster than usual to the stairs.

"Oh well, bye!" I saw him go back inside his room and close the door.

As I stepped into the windy fall air, I noticed that A) I have no idea what to say to Ana. B) I left my car at the museum in which I work. If you're wondering, I work at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. No I'm not a night-watch man and no, I'm definitely not a janitor! I'm simply a tour guide who speaks English, Spanish, Portuguese, and a little bit of French, along with Italian, Russian, and very few phrases in Japanese. So yeah, I'm a unique guy. I made my way towards Central Park which is a few blocks from my apartment. The reason for the car? I got it for my 21st birthday. My folks bought it before they moved to Spain. They left me alone with family members that are around the USA but I don't really know them, except for my aunt and uncle. I was wandering through the park, and bumped into someone.

"Oops. I'm so sorry!" I heard the person say as I helped her pick up her backpack and stuff. Along with this other lady but I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying but her eyes. Before I could get a good look at them, she left and winked back.

"Ugh." The girl that I bumped into said as she looked at her ruined folder.

"I am so sorry!" I tried to apologize but she stopped me with a glare.

"Save it, it wasn't our fault." I smiled. "It was yours." And now I frowned.

"You know it was an accident!" I glared at her as she dropped her backpack and took a step closer to me.

"Yes it was! If you hadn't bumped into me…" she trailed off and shook her head.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. Anyways I have to go meet someone." She said and softened her gaze. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were an intimidating gray color.

"Um, sure," She smiled and said,

"Well, nice to meet you…" she trailed off raising her eyebrows up.

"Oh, my name is Perseus. Percy Jackson." She gasped and blinked, but then glared at me.

"You." What?

**Annabeth POV:**

What was he doing here? Didn't he receive my text message? I made it clear that I couldn't talk to him because of my _job. _I didn't want to see him or wanted to see him. I knew he would ask questions about _her. _The girl, who became my best friend, then left me alone. Not only did she do that, but then _she _wanted my help. I mean, come on! Who does that? It's not my fault that her ex was- no is- my best friend's cousin. Just because we were close, it doesn't mean anything. Confused? Let me explain. Before Thalia went missing (yeah right!) her frenemy, Cindy Rocks, became my enemy just because I was close to Percy! I mean seriously, how worse can that get? Of course, I was wrong. Let's start this story from the top.

Morning

I was dreaming of nothing, which is a first. I heard my phone ring far away. I groaned and got up.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't talk like that to you boss!" That woke me up. He usually never talks, unless it's very important. But he wouldn't be him, without changing personalities.

"Yes?" I asked more respectfully.

"That's better. But that's not why I woke you up." Told ya.

"Then what is the reason?" I put it on speaker and started to shower.

"First listen to me, then shower." I rolled my eyes. So much for hoping I would get away from him.

"Fine but please hurry." I swear I could see him glare, but I'm being paranoid. I'm the only one that lives in this floor and the only one that owes this house out of everyone.

"Yeah whatever, but I need you to head over to Central Park. Someone will pick up a package."

"What package?"

"That's classified but you know what you'll need. You usually do." That's reassuring.

"Fine," I hanged up, a little too rudely as I got another call.

"Hello?" I hoped this better be good.

"Hey, Annabeth, remember me, Percy Jackson? Cousin of your best friend… Thalia Grace?" I gasped. It's been a long time since I last heard from him.

"Percy? Oh my god! How's life? And yes I do remember you. Is something wrong? How did you get my number? What happened?" I didn't know what happened to me, but the questions came out of my mouth.

"Oh, nothing, but first of all, life is okay, no nothing's wrong, and your number is in Yellow Pages, and I just wanted to ask you some… things." I hesitated. If he knew…

"Oh, well okay, but where do you want to meet?" I tried to smile.

"Is Central Park okay? In that new café, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll meet you there in 30 minutes?" I tried to remember where that café was.

"Yes, that's fine. See ya." I was about to hang up but thought better of it.

"Great! See ya!" Well, that was unusual of me. I quickly took a shower and changed into my purple shirt, jeans, and my black converse along with my jacket. I looked at my phone, and as if on cue, it ringed.

"What?"

"Don't talk to me like that! Anyways the person will arrive in Central Park in about… 10 minutes. Bye!" What? I sped out of my house and sped away to Central Park in my black BMW. Thank god that the police didn't catch me! I didn't realize that I forgot about Mark and texted him saying I couldn't meet him. Then I walked real fast to the hot dog stand and then bought gum. I was busy staring at everything else that I bumped into someone. Great, now did I not only ruin my backpack (with important stuff!) and now I have a highly chance at getting fired. I saw a girl about my age, come to me and help me along with the guy. I thanked her and she smiled back. I saw that her eyes were rather interesting. They were blue but looked like they had electricity in them. She left and winked at us. I noticed that her grey converse were almost black. She had black medium lenghted hair that was messy, straight, and wavy at the same time. How that's possible, I don't know. The guy was sort of tall and maybe hot. Hey, don't judge me! I'm a girl who is single… still.

I was starting to like this guy but after he told me his name, well, he practically blew it.

**So? Good? Bad? Review? No seriously, please review! I'd like to know what people think of my newly story and chapter!**

**Good Luck for anything!,**

**CrazilySmartlyWeird**


End file.
